Truth Revealed
by Lukan Marvolo
Summary: Shortly After his forth year, Harry goes on a road trip with Hermione to Albania. She discovers some things about Harry that he has been hiding from everyone for years, will she accept him after her revelation? HHR, Warning this is dark Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody, I am back. After Many months of debate with myself, I finally decided to start writing Fan Fiction again, I am considering this something to do in My free time so don't expect continuous updates. But I will indeed try my best to get one chapter out a week. No promises though.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the connected affiliations, nor do I own the ancient poem concerning Beowulf, I just own his current iteration in this story.

"Speech", _Thoughts_, _wordless magic_, mind talk, **Parceltongue**

Truth Revealed.

Chapter One- Remembrance.

Harry jerked awake in a cold sweat, shaking slightly. "Bloody tournament." The fifteen year old wizard stood and shuffled down the hall, absent mindedly pulling on a night shirt as he went. He flicked the lights as he entered the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Memories began flashing before his eyes as he was drug into a terrible trip of nostalgia.

"Cedric! Move!" Harry shoved his friendly rival out of the way as Krum's killing curse solidly connected with his crossed arms. He staggered backwards and nearly fell. "I had really hoped that I wouldn't half to do that again any time soon." The dizzy Tri-wizard champion staggered forward and leveled his wand at Krum.

Krum's face remained stony and impassive, a glazed look was reflected in his eyes.

"Damn, Cedric he's under the imperious curse, stay down, let me handle him." Cedric nodded as Harry stepped in front of him. _Firagara!_ Harry's wordless spell shot forward out of his wand and crashed into Krum's chest.

The large man sailed backwards and landed with a loud thump. Most of his shirt was burned away and his chest held several nasty burns. But like a man possessed, as he was one, Krum staggered to his feet and cast the cruciatus curse.

Harry spun to avoid the curse and quickly ran forward, kicking Krum in the face.

"_Stupefy_." Krum crumpled into unconsciousness at Harry's feet. "Are you alright Ced?" Harry pulled him to his feet.

"I've been better, but I'm alive thanks to you."

"No worries mate." the pair of Hogwarts champions turned as a deep rumbling entered the air. The maze quivered for a moment before slamming shut, quickly spreading towards them with ever increasing speed. The pair shared a look for a moment and took at a dead sprint in the opposite direction of the insidious and fast approaching shrubbery.

"This. Sucks." Cedric wheezed as the two Hogwarts champions continued to run side-by-side, desperately attempting to out run the ever approaching maze. As they turned the corner, a brilliant glow entered their eyes. The Tri-wizard cup was in sight.

"How about we grab it at the same time, that way we get two Hogwarts Champions!" Harry was shouting in an attempt to be heard over the roar of the homicidal shrubbery.

Cedric glanced over his shoulder at the approaching maze and looked back at Harry. "That works for me, hopefully this damn bush will lighten up when the tournament ends." He looked forward again and spied Fleur on the opposite side of the cup in a similar predicament. "Looks like Fleur had the same idea we did."

Harry shrugged, "I couldn't care less at the moment, I'm ready for this tournament to be over."

"Same here."

As if the trio had choreographed the entire thing from the beginning, they leaped forward and grabbed the cup simultaneously. "Oh shit," Harry swore under his breath as that all to familiar sensation of a portkey began tugging at his naval.

"Fuck!" The three Tri-wizard champions landed in a disgruntled heap. Surprisingly enough, the colorful explicative came from Fleur. Harry and Cedric quirked and eyebrow at her as the Beauxbaton champion blushed. Harry shook his head in slight amusement before quickly clearing the cheerfulness from his mind.

"Be alert," His words were hushed as he stood to survey his surroundings. He swore under his breath as he recognized the Little Hangleton Graveyard. "Both of you, UP! NOW!"

" 'arry, what eez the problem?" the for mentioned wizard's scar began to burn.

"Kill the Spare!"

"_Avada Kadevra_!" Reacting as quickly as he could, Harry jumped forward and blocked the curse's path towards Fleur. She screamed as the curse collided with his crossed arms and chest, dissipating around his body in a sickly green aura.

The Griffindor champion staggered back slightly and lowered his smoking arms, a casual smirk was plastered across his face.

He looked back a Fleur and Cedric," I want both of you to apparate away from here before they manage to through a ward up."

" Harry, mate, you might need us."

" I appreciate your concern Cedric, but I will be fine. I have fought him several times before, and I will have little problem with him now." Cedric Swallowed and nodded.

"We'll send help , as soon as we can." Harry nodded to the pair as they stood and apparated away, back to Hogsmeade.

"Hello Peter." Harry tightened the grip on his wand and shifted his weight, entering a offensive stance. The diminutive wizard was shaking slightly.

"P-Potter." Harry smiled in a pityingly way.

"No Peter, not Potter." A high pitched laugh issued from the blankets in Peter's arms.

"I believed you dead, Beowulf."

"As usual Tom, your assumptions are incorrect." Thunder cracked in the distance, a warning that a storm was fast approaching. "The youngest Potter died nearly two months before your arrival, Tom."

"How did he pass? I must admit that I am curious as to how my supposed defeater died." Harry laughed in a cold manner.

"An advanced case of magical Leprosy, Tom. It was a remnant of the Cold War." Tom's reply sounded as if it may hold a tint of pity.

"How unfortunate, Such a cruel disease. I knew someone in my youth that fell in a similar manner."

"Yes, it was horrible, I was consoling the Potter's when you attacked."

"When did you regain your memories, If my research on your race is correct, then such magical back lash should have reset you for quite some time."

"Former race Tom, Your Unexpected Killing curse seems to have suppressed my abilities, I am only just above a human at the moment, and for your information, it took until this body reached the maturation of eleven years before my memories were once again whole."

The soft rustle of a practiced apparation sounded behind him. Harry turned to see a cloaked figure hurling curses in his direction. He leaped backwards, landing in a handspring before pushing off again effectively distancing himself from the curses. In his momentary laps of concentration, Wormtail managed to catch him in the back with a point blank _Crucio_.

Not expecting the sudden pain, Harry's legs buckled as the cloaked figure in front of him quickly approached and stupefied him.

- - - -

Sometime later, Harry regained consciousness, tied down to a head stone. Wormtail was busying himself in front of a large obsidian cauldron. Damn, it's a resurrection ceremony. Harry squirmed for a moment but couldn't get the magical ropes to loosen. Harry stopped as Wormtail began to chant.

"Bone of the Father, unknowingly Taken, you will revive your son!" Wormtail produced The senior Riddle's Skull and let it drop into the cauldron. Harry Frantically looked around willing Voldemort to not be in the cauldron. Slowly, he began to unravel the magical ropes with some wandless magic. Damn this stuff comes in handy, pity I can't use it very often, blasted nosy Headmasters. The maniacal Death Eater produced two daggers from the depths of his tattered robes and walked towards Harry.

"My master taught me this just for you, Harry." The pathetic wizard didn't seem to remember the conversation earlier.

"You are far less intelligent than you appear, Peter, and I pity you for that." Wormtail scowled as he rested the point of one of the daggers against Harry's right forearm, it stood up on it's own, quivering in anticipation. Wormtail reached forward and tapped the handle of the knife as he murmured, " _Morsmorde Maximus_," The Blade spun and twisted as it carved the dark mark into Harry's arm, releasing a black liquid that seeped into his wound as it went.

Wormtail Took the knife when it was done with it's horrible purpose and flicked an ample amount of Harry's blood into the cauldron. "Blood of the enemy, Forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!" Finally, Wormtail took the Final dagger and cleanly separated his hand from the rest of his body, allowing the useless appendage to sink into the cauldron. "Flesh of the servant freely given, your shall bring back your master!"

Red lightning spewed forth from the cauldron as a cold, maniacal laughter filled the air.

"He always was one for dramatics," Harry's voice held a hint of resignation within it. The cold laughter continued as Lord Voldemort's form Solidified.

"Robe me." Harry made a sour face at Voldemort's naked Body.

"I believe that I may indeed vomit."

End.

Well wasn't that nice of me to end it their? Really? I didn't think so either. Next chapter, their will be a huge duel between Voldemort and Harry, or should I say Voldemort and Beowulf. Anyone that doesn't recognize that name should brush up on their myths and legends.

What IS Harry, And why did he hide who he really is from everyone, How many differences are their between this story and Cannon? Quite a few small but important ones that I didn't mention. But throughout the course of this story they will be revealed. And yes Harry did survive the killing curse, several times, Why? It has something to do with his true species, after all, you can't kill what is already dead.

Anyways, the more reviews I get the quicker I will Update, but I would like at least five before I post again, so a few of you are going to have to take one for the team and actually update, that is one reason that I became frustrated with my other main story, Harry Potter and the Truth Revealed, Their were over a thousand hits and only twenty two reviews out of that, I know that not everyone liked the story, but those that did, didn't review often either, So if you like, review, if you don't Flame the Hell out of me. I need feed Back!

-Lukan Marvolo


	2. El Duel

The Duel

Hello everybody, I would just like to first state that I am terrible sorry for not updating sooner, but my girlfriend is far more important than you people.(grins) As a further note, I tried updating several days ago but kept getting an error, but they seemed to fix it. Now, to continue, I was asked a very interesting question that I myself had not thought of, Why is Beowulf in/looks like Harry? He isn't possessing Harry's body, but they look similar because Beowulf and Lily are related. Beowulf is Lily's 22 great uncle, yea He is old, very old, in fact, he is at least twice as old as Hogwarts if not older. Green eyes is a trait of their race, which will be named in this chapter, and Beowulf's is extra vibrant from that gnarly killing curse. And I know he may seem 'uber' powerful but he isn't yet, being in close proximity with Tom is reawaking his abilities and as soon as they get jump started they will slowly return on his own. Anyway, on with the chapter. P.S. to keep things simple Beowulf will be addressed as Harry, except by Voldemort.

"speech" "_Parcelmouth/different language_" "**Mind talk (including wordless spells)" **

"This sucks," Harry muttered to himself as he glared at the maniacal form in front of him. "**I need to think of a way to get out of here, a little wandless magic should do the trick." **He began rubbing at the ropes around his wrists and smirked as they began to loosen. "**I still got it.**" With Just a little more coaxing, the magic within the ropes fell away, crumbling like dust. Harry began to summon a knife when he realized how weak the ropes felt. "**That's odd, they should be much stronger than that.**" A slight look a realization crossed his face. "**I must be regaining my strength, all of this dark magic, plus Tom's presence must have jumpstarted my system.**" His smirk grew as he strained against the thick ropes, the sinew stretched and began to pop outward, slowly tearing away. With one more merciless tug, the ropes snapped, causing Harry to fall to the ground in a crouch.

Tom's rant of world domination quickly ceased as he heard Harry fall. The self proclaimed Dark Lord spun on his newly formed heels to gaze at Harry with up most contempt. " So, your not as weak as you claim to be Beowulf?" Harry slowly raised himself into a defensive crouch.

" Nope, still weaker than I used to be, Wormtail is just terrible with magic." Instead of becoming angry the dark lord let loose a laugh of mirth, while Wormtail coward in a corner.

"I am afraid that you are correct, Wormtail come forward, present me with your arm." The diminutive man scurried forward, muttering thanks as he went, and lifted up his stump of an arm. Voldemort's face contorted with agitation. "Not that arm Wormtail, the other!" The pathetic wizard complied with an irritating squeak and then began whimpering as Voldemort drew his wand.

Reacting as quickly as he could, Harry let loose a quick wandless flame spell that garnered Tom's attention. "Not today, I refuse to let you summon your lackey's. If your going to fight me then it is going to be one on one."

Voldemort growled in nearly silent anger, "as you wish. I do not need assistance to destroy the likes of you!" He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and threw it at him. "Prepare to die!" Voldemort screamed. Mere moments later, he released the sickly green killing curse.

Instead of sidestepping, Harry decided to test his strength and threw his arm forward, knocking the spell out of the way. His whole arm stung and vibrated from magical backlash and his palm was smoking, but the curse did not do it's job. " You seem to forget Tom, the Kashki are immortal in most regards. It takes more than a wizards killing curse to destroy one as old as I." Harry sent his arm forward into a cork screw motion before lunging forward. A deep beam of black energy shot forward from his wand and connected with Voldemort's chest. "That, is dark magic." The dark lord was shuddering slightly as a deep burning sensation flooded his body. "Don't worry Tom, the effects of the spell should where off within the next few months." The dark lord roared in rage and released an orb of dark energy from his wand. The curse collided with Harry sending him reeling backwards, crashing through several head stones.

"Ow." He gritted his teeth and leaped back to his feet only to fall to his knees as a Crucio collided with his body. He roared in frustration and through the spell off, sending Voldemort reeling. He stood and began to concentrate, an image of a weapon that he had not wielded in nearly thirteen years. In a flash of bight light, a monstrous sword that 'No mortal man could wield' appeared in his grasp. It was long, nearly eight feet in length, the guard curved downward over the long handle and connected with the butt of the sword, it was razor sharp, just like the blade. The runes, Hrunting II, were etched along the blade. Harry breath came in deep gasps, glaring at Voldemort.

The Dark Lord's eyes widened as he recognized the blade. "Grindel's bane," his voice was a hoarse whisper. He staggered to his feet and began to quickly summon his own blade. Before long, an obsidian sword with the name Salazar etched along it appeared in his hand. He took up a defensive stance and eyed Harry wearily. "Most impressive, Beowulf. You seem to have retained some of your power."

Harry laughed coldly, " Yes I have indeed retained some of my power. Let's see if you can withstand a fraction of my original strength!" Harry hefted the sword and charged forward without giving Tom a chance to use magic. He leapt high into the air, nearly fifteen feet, and brought the sword downward. Tom threw up his blade and blocked his ferocious attack, he stepped backwards and swung and Harry's midriff. The Kashki warrior brought his massive sword forward and blocked the attack. Tom back peddled, moving so fast that he appeared to glide above the ground, Harry chased after him with gusto. The pair exchanged dozens of blows all in quick succession, they moved in a complicated blur, as if they were engaged in a deadly dance. Sparks arched through the air when their blades connected, momentarily lighting up the dark graveyard.

Voldemort leaped backwards in a deep and slow flip before landing on the top of a tall tombstone in a low crouch. Harry was currently standing in a crater, clutching his smoking sword. A slight smirk was plastered across his face. Voldemort winced as he peered down at his bleeding arm. '**That last attack connected, he nearly cleaved me into! If I hadn't moved I would have been grievously injured. Perhaps I should rap this up before he gets lucky.'** Tom straightened and dropped from the edge of the tombstone and landed lightly on his feet. The still bleeding Wormtail waddled forward.

"M-Master, I t-think I am b-b-bleeding to death! Please help me!" Voldemort sneered at the pathetic man in front of him before waving his wand, causing a mercury colored hand to form. "T-thank you Master!" He moved away at Tom's stare.

"Beowulf I must confess that I am impressed, But I must cut this meeting short, I have very important matters to attend to. Good Day." With a smirk and a wave, Voldemort grabbed Wormtail and port keyed out of the graveyard.

Harry growled in frustration before releasing the blade, allowing it to drift back into it's 'pocket' dimension.

He sighed and limped back over towards the cup, He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Retro Portus." Within seconds he was whisked back towards Hogwarts.

The roar of the crowd was nearly deafening as Harry reappeared out front, directly across from Hermione. "Harry! Your alright!" The brunette rushed forward but stopped short as she saw Harry's condition. His entire body was suffering from severe cramps and he was overloaded with dark magic backlash. Several cuts covered his face and his lightweight champions armor was torn and burnt. As the adrenaline dissipated, Harry soon found himself on his knees, desperately trying to gain a breath. He looked up and managed to smile weakly at Hermione.

"Lo' 'Mione, How have you been?" Without further hesitation, Hermione rushed forward and engulfed him in a gentle caressing hug. Within seconds the pair was surrounded by a dozen teachers and Ministry officials.

Harry winced as he finally began to feel the full effects of his duel with the self proclaimed Dark Lord. "Hermione, I think I might have overdone it a little, Tom is one nasty character when he wants to be." His body shuddered involuntarily and a muscle spasm swept across him. He groaned into Hermione's shoulder and nearly collapsed onto her.

"Harry! What happened to you!? What do you mean Tom? You can't possible mean-" She was cut short as Harry gazed into her eyes and nodded.

"Shh." He collapsed against her again.

"Come on, we need to get you to the hospital Wing." Hermione struggled to her feet when Dumbledore and Moody pushed their way through the crowd. "Professors! Harry needs the Hospital wing, he was hurt in a duel." Harry chuckled from next to her.

"Your should see the other guy." He coughed and shakily stood up on his own feet, still leaning against Hermione for support. "I will be alright, Did Cedric and Fleur make it back?"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with happiness at the sight of Harry. " They arrived just moments before you did, We are not sure what happened but they some sort of ward that was preventing them from entering the school grounds." He turned to Moody. "Alister, will you please escort these two to the hospital wing?" Alister nodded his head and motioned for the pair to continue up to the school. Dumbledore turned towards the crowd to make distract them.

Meanwhile…

Voldemort shrieked in pain has he reapplied the spell to his useless arm. His breath came in ragged breaths, with one shaking hand he motioned for Wormtail to come closer. The pathetic man hobbled to his master. "I need to summon my other followers, Give me your arm." Wormtail complied as Voldemort pressed his wand onto the Dark Mark causing the coward the whimper in pain, in an instant, dozens of cracks issued around the room as a several dark robed figures materialized from thin air.

Back at Hogwarts, in root to the Hospital wing…

"Ahhhh!" Harry yelled in surprise as his arm flared in pain, Moody stopped and growled in a grimace beside the pair, Harry glanced at Moody in shock at his reaction before quickly whipping out his wand.

"**Stuperia!" **The wordless spell met it's mark, sending Moody reeling towards the floor.

"Harry! What did you do!? He is a professor!"

Harry shook his head and limped forward, "Try Death Eater." He reached down and pulled the fake Moody's sleeve back revealing the twisting form of the Dark Mark. Hermione gasped and sat down in the middle of the corridor in shock.

"How did you know?" He sighed and pulled back his own sleeve to reveal the newly inscribed Dark Mark.

"It was a parting gift from Wormtail." He looked up and gave her a strained smile before gasping and collapsing in another muscle spasm. He razed his wand and called Prongs to him "Go and get Dumbledore, we need him." The Patronus nodded in glowing head and rushed off down the hall way. Hermione crawled forward and cradled Harry's head in her lap as they waited for help.

"It will be alright Harry, Professor Dumbledore will be here soon, I need you to relax and stay awake for me. Can you do that?" She was crying quietly as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Harry smiled up at her and chuckled slightly, "Don't worry Hermione, I am not going anywhere for a very long time. It takes more than a pissed off Dark Lord to keep me down." He grinned up at her and was rewarded with a teary giggle.

Shouts were heard from down the hall as Dumbledore rounded the corner with the heads of house on his heels. "Harry my boy, what has happened?" The old warrior pointed a finger at Moody and muttered.

"Death Eater." The Headmaster's eyes widened in shock as he reached forward and pulled back Moody's sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. "He's back Dumbledore, Tom has made his return, and he is stronger than he was before." Dumbledore turned and looked at Snape, with a slight nod between them, the potions master glided away, with his cloak billowing behind him. " Minerva, I want you to owl Remus, see if he can't get in touch with Kingsley, we need to reform the order as soon as possible." She nodded and beckoned to the others for help. Albus returned his attention to Harry.

"Can you stand?" Harry nodded his head and shakily stood once more preparing for another muscle spasm. Albus absent mindedly contained Moody with some magical chains and levitated him behind them.

With Hermione on his right and Albus on his left, Beowulf slowly made his way towards the hospital wing.

End.

Once again, I sincerely apologize for the wait but I had several important things going on that had my hands tide (figuratively and literally.) I promise that I will try to update sooner but I might not be able to. Remember that reviews may prompt me to update sooner. Until next time,

-Marvolo.


	3. Revelations

Okay everybody, here is chapter three, you guys should feel lucky, I got sick today and had to stay home, with nothing else to do, I decided to start chapter 3. Oh and to Phoenix Knight, I like your name to much not to use it, so I am going to attempt to insert a 'Phoenix Knight' at some point, enjoy.

"Speech" '_Parceltounge' _**"Spells" 'Wordless spells/telepathy.'**

Harry gritted his teeth as they entered the hospital wing, he gasped in pain as his body shuddered again under the force of an agonizing muscle spasm. Hermione and Albus sagged under his weight as he nearly collapsed. Within a few moments he managed to regain his composure.

"At least they don't seem as bad anymore." Harry gave her a tired and amused smile.

"Nope, not better, I'm just getting used to them." Hermione winced at his comment before quickly maneuvering him into a nearby bed. Albus turned away from them to and faced the false Moody. Slowly, as if the potion's effects had been in place for so long that they were trying to refuse to leave, Moody's features slowly shifted, his scars knitted together and faded, the eye dislodged itself and rolled across the floor, the man's complexion lightened and become pale and the hair lost most of it's grey. Ba-rty Crouch Junior lay in a hospital bed, tide up and unconscious.

Albus gasped in recognition. "He's supposed to be dead!" Harry nodded in agreement, he had been expecting Nott, Maybe even a Lestrange, but not Barty Crouch. Harry frowned and sat up in bed, waving his wand at the Death Eater. Crouch's eyes flickered open in surprise, instantly he began to panic and tried to squirm out of the ropes, with another flick of his wand, Harry tightened the ropes to the point of being painful.

Poppy entered the room with a platter of potions and salves and nearly dropped the entire thing at the sight of a supposedly dead Death Eater. "Albus, what is going on in here!?" He simply chuckled and began a simple explanation.

"Barty here seems to have been posing as our DaDa teacher for the last school year, which reminds me, could you please investigate Moody's Room?" Albus reached forward and pulled a key out of Barty's pocket. "You might want to check his trunk, Harry will you be alright until she returns?"

"Headmaster, I believe that I will be more than fine for what is about to happen." Albus nodded to Poppy and returned his attention to Harry and Barty. "Now Barty, I want you to be a good boy and tell me what you know." Barty's eyes widened as he recognized that tone, every Death Eater from the first war was terrified by that voice, many of them heard that voice right before their death, why hadn't he recognized it before? Deciding not to press his luck, even though there was no way that Potter could have possibly been the cloaked figure that had terrified the dark side for years, why should he press his luck?

"M-my father broke me out of Azkaban, I switched places with my mother with polyjuice potion." He paused for a moment, Albus seemed astonished that he was divulging all of this with little prompting, Harry just smirked. "He kept me under the imperious curse and hid me under an invisibility cloak, until I escaped his curse earlier this year. After that I reached out for my master and met a man that called himself Wormtail, You can guess the rest from there." Harry glared at him but decided not to comment, the Death Eater seemed to regain some of his nerve. "what's the matter Potter? Afraid to here that I can fight off an unforgivable?"

Harry laughed outright at this accusation. "I have been able to through off an imperio since they've been cast at me, you should know this since you are the one that performed it on me earlier this year." Barty almost seemed embarrassed at his forgetfulness.

"I believe that we have heard enough from Mr. Couch." Albus leaned forward and wrapped Barty on the head while muttering, "Stupefy." Crouch slumped where he sat. Harry grit his teeth once more as another spasm swept across his body.

"Damn, Tom really did a number on me." Hermione sat up and gently pushed Harry down onto the bed.

"You should get some rest, Harry. Madam Pomphrey will be here soon and she'll fix you up." Harry smiled up at her.

" You know, your cute when you're worried." Hermione blushed and looked away, Harry still caught the slight smile that touched her face. '**I have been neglecting her for far to long, I plan to make it up to her.**'

Albus chuckled slightly and turned towards the door as Poppy came in through levitating a weak and disgruntled Moody. She lowered him onto a bed on the other side of Harry's and immediately headed for the tray weighed down with potions. She walked towards the two injured warriors and sat the tray down on a desk in between them.

"Here take this," She shoved something blue and bubbly at Harry and something pink and just as bubbly at Moody, Both of them shared a grimace before down the disgusting concoction.

"Yum, tastes like moldy socks." Hermione giggled at his comment and attempted to hide it behind her hand.

Harry smirked, "You're cute when you laugh too." Hermione turned bright red as Harry's smirk shifted into a grin. Albus smiled at them before turning back to crouch.

"Now, what to do with you…" His thoughts were interrupted when Minister Fudge barged through the door.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Albus looked up at Fudge with a mild look of surprise.

"Hello Minister, with what do we owe this visit?" Dumbledore smiled at the minister with a face that he would wear if he were dealing with a young child.

"Why was our champion removed before the end of the ceremony," he suddenly noticed Crouch, "Is that Barty Crouch Junior!? I thought he was dead!"

" Until recently, so did we, little bastard has been hiding for the last few years, He is the one of the people that helped resurrect Voldemort."

"WHAT?!" Fudge's face twisted into of comical look of disbelief. "You-Know-Who was killed! What is this nonsense Dumbledore?!"

"I am afraid that he speaks the truth Cornelius, Voldemort has indeed returned." Fudge release a giant shudder.

"You lie, your in cohorts with this boy to make me look bad, everyone knows that you have been trying to get your greasy hands on my job for years, well you can't have it!" Fudge turned and went to exit but stopped short. "And I'll be back with a dementor for him!" He pointed his finger at Crouch and exited the Hospital wing.

Harry grinned, "Things are getting interesting."

The end.

I know it was short but it's all I got right now, Read and review and don't forget that I like questions.

-Lukan Marvolo.


	4. Agrivations

Alright everybody, I have been inspired to once again update, that and I can barely speak, damn cold. there is a little time gap, not a big one just a day or two, and after this chapter we will catch back up and return to Beowulf in the current timeline. Thank all of you for the reviews they really inspire me to keep typing away. Here we go everybody.

Disclaimer- I do not own any character from the Harry Potter universe, nor do I own the Beowulf poem.

Aggravations.

Harry sighed in annoyance and stretched for what felt like the hundredth time. **"why do they insist upon keeping me here? I am fine, damn I wish I could tell them that I heal faster then they ever could."** He sat up on the edge of the bed and gazed around the room, Moody sat in the bed to his left, snoring slightly, his magical eye forever spinning in the socket keeping a vigilant watch even as it's master slumbered.

He looked to the bed to his right, it was now empty, Crouch had been removed three days ago and was given the dementor's kiss, just as Fudge had promised. And then he looked down at the form that had shared a bed with him for the last four days, Hermione. She frowned slightly as her previous pillow moved from underneath her. Harry smiled and almost allowed himself to chuckle as Hermione tried to pull him back to her. He relented after a moment and slowly laid back down, allowing her to snuggle back up against him.

He stayed like that for what seemed like hours before her creamy cocoa eyes fluttered awake. "Good morning sleeping beauty." The slight blush that rose on Hermione's cheeks caused Harry to grin in a rather mischievous manner. Moody smiled in his sleep before his eye rolled away from the pair.

"Good morning to you to, how do you feel?" Hermione's sleepy voice held a slight tremor of concern.

"I keep telling you guy's that I am fine, good as new, I might have a few extra scars, but really I feel great." He smiled across at her. They were laying across from each other, Hermione's head was resting on a pillow while Harry was propped up on his left elbow, they were less than a foot apart.

"I don't see how Harry, you were nearly dead when he had to _drag _you in here remember?" Harry chuckled slightly.

"You remind me of someone I used to know." Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Who?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw." Hermione's quirk became a look of disbelief.

"Really, as in the Founder." She gave him a disbelieving look.

"Yup, one and the same. We used to kind of had the hots for each other." Hermione busted out in a giggle, unable to help your self.

"Y-your trying to tell me that you were in a relationship with one of the founders of Hogwarts?" Harry smiled at her.

"Yep, she had a thing for older men." Hermione laughed again, not able to stop herself.

"So your some kind of time traveling wonder boy?" Hermione grinned up at him they were about six inches apart now.

"No, I'm just that old. Honestly time travel how ridiculous." Hermione laughed again at him.

"Then why do you look fifteen?" Hermione's eyebrow was raised again in question.

"Simple I use an exfoliating skin cream each night before I go to bed." Harry's matter of fact tone sent Hermione reeling into another fit of giggles.

"Yes, that must be it," She smiled and giggled once or twice again, they were now about three inches apart.

"I wouldn't lie to you 'Mione, I am sick of hiding things, once we get to a place were the walls don't have ears, we will talk okay?" Hermione's eyebrows knitted together as she subconsciously moved closer, peering into his eyes.

"You're telling me the truth." Harry smiled and nodded his head. They were now only an inch apart, slowly they leaned forward eyes closing as they went, for one brief second, Harry thought that something was bound to come across at that moment to interrupt them but it never came, with deliberate patience, their lips met in a soft, warm embrace. There wasn't a single awkward thing about the kiss, with a steady pace the lip lock gradually became more intense, Hermione surprised herself, the small part that could still think, by slowly flicking her tongue across Harry's lips, hesitantly seeking entrance.

She could feel his smirk against her mouth as he obliged her request allowing her in. Their tongues spun and twisted against each other, making love in spiraling and instinctual patterns. This intimate embrace awoke something deep within Hermione, a part of herself that had been waiting to surface since her birth. She moaned slightly as Harry ran his fingers through her hair, massaging the back of her neck as his tongue continued to mate with her own.

Slowly, Harry retracted, knowing that even though he didn't, she was in dire need of oxygen. Hermione panted heavily, laying her head down to rest against Harry's chest. "Wow." Harry chuckled slightly as the words left her mouth.

" My sentiments exactly." he stiffened slightly as his rather enhanced sense of hearing detected footsteps outside the door. "Someone is coming."

Hermione sighed slightly and rolled onto her back, she reached out and squeezed Harry's hand from beneath the covers of the bed, he grinned at her and squeezed back. Just as they turned to face the door, Dumbledore came sweeping through the room.

"Ah I am glad to see that you are awake. I was just coming to see if you were feeling any better today Harry."

Harry sighed up at the Headmaster. "I told you that I am fine. Never better, I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"Splendid, then I have some news to inform you of, I regret to tell you this but, you cannot return to the Burrow this year, Voldemort's return has made it to bit of a risk. Instead you will stay with you relatives until he can ward our headquarters, after that is complete, you can move their to spend to remainder of your summer with your friends." Harry sighed in frustration, he refused to return to the Dursley's when his powers were finally starting to return. Then something surprising occurred.

"Actually, sir, my parents a taking me on a trip to Albania this summer, and well, I was kind of wondering, I mean if he wants to of course, if maybe Harry could come with us? He would be out of the country and that is just as safe as under a complex weave of wards at the moment." Hermione looked hopefully at Harry, who was grinning like the cat that go the canary and then at Dumbledore, who seemed to be contemplating her request. "Very well if Harry deems it to his liking then I will give you my consent."

"Hell Yea!" Harry hollered, finally, if he had been sent back to the Dursley's he would have probably killed them and just left. "Your smarter than you look Albus." Dumbledore chuckled in amusement before rising to return to business, he bid them a quick goodbye and left.

"That was different," Hermione gazed up a Harry and smiled.

"Yea, I have never seen Albus act like that."

"Not what I was talking about." Harry smiled down at her.

"I know."

"When do you plan on telling me these secrets of yours?" She looked up at him with a curious gaze.

"The second we enter Albania I will be an open book to you Rave."

"Rave?" Harry grinned down at her.

"You'll see."

-----------------------------------------

The next day, Harry found himself standing in front of Dumbledore's office. "**I wonder if he is going to tell me the prophecy now."** Harry mused to himself as he muttered the Password. "Mars Bars." The stone gargoyle revolved out of the way to reveal a spiraling stone stair case. "Going up, floor two, baby powder, woolen socks, bicycle pumps, wily old headmasters, and false Prophesies." Harry stepped onto the stone escalator and rode it to the top.

"Ah Harry my boy come in, come in." Harry strode forward and took a seat in one of the plump arm chairs. " I am afraid that I have something terrible that I must tell you. In light of recent events I think it is best that you know." Harry almost smirked, so he was really going to tell him.

"When Lily was pregnant with you a prophecy was made, it concerned the fall of a dark lord that would mark his enemy as his equal. You are that child Harry, and the prophecy deems that one of you must kill the other, because neither of you can live while the other survives." That was not exactly as he had been expecting, this particular version was a little watered down. Didn't really matter though, it got the point across.

"So?" Harry watched in silent amusement as Dumbledore's face fell into an expression of shock. "Honestly Headmaster, did you really think that I wouldn't attempt to kill Voldemort? I do appreciate the show of confidence though."

"Y-you are welcome Harry, I am glad that you are taking this so well." Harry shrugged and stood.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes you can go." Harry nodded to the headmaster before turning to leave, he needed to find Hermione…

------------------------------

Harry blinked for a moment and gazed into the mirror, he had been standing their for nearly three hours. "Damn it sucks being old sometimes." He shook his head and returned to his room. The clock on his bed side table read Seven thirty. "Two more hours, then I can get the hell out of here." He absent mindedly began to pack. His mind slowly turned towards Hermione, his Rave. They were still careful about their budding relationship that had bloomed from the after math of the tournament, neither of them had told Ron and neither of them wanted to. The red head had a raging temper when the need arose and neither of them wanted to witness it just yet. "As soon as we enter Albania, I'll tell you everything Rave. I swear it."

With that final vow he continued to pack.

End.

**Please read below.**

Okay everybody, the flash back is done, next time we start the trip the Albania. Now I know some of you will think 'didn't Dumbledore seem OC?' I realized that. He isn't quite as controlling this time around, and about not saying the whole Prophesy, it is crap that everyone already knows and I am sure that none of you particularly want to se reused material, the relationship between Beowulf and Hermione is long in coming they have just now been able to express it, Harry didn't want to start anything and keep secrets between them, and since his powers are returning he doesn't see it very necessary to hide it from her, yea I know I jumped the gun a little on the pairing but I couldn't help myself. Please read and review and I will try to update as soon as I can, but don't expect these to come as quickly as this one did, I just don't have anything else to do right now so I decided to right.

Competition- In this story Beowulf has two animagus forms, can anyone guess them? I'll give you a hint, they are both mammals and neither of them are cats.

Until next time,

-Lukan Marvolo


	5. Pick ups and put downs

Okay guys, I have an hour and half to get this done, so if it's not up to standards than I apologize.

Pick ups and Put downs.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hp or Beowulf Really I don't

Harry sighed in relief when he saw a 94' Blazer pull into the drive way of Number 4 Private Drive. He quickly collected his belongings at the door and stepped out into the fresh summer air. Hermione came out of the driver's side of the car and embraced him in a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you!" Harry staggered backwards at the unexpected flying hug and laughed.

"We just saw each other yesterday." She looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Alright I admit that I missed you too. Now are we going to stand here all day or are you going to introduce me to your parents?" She grinned and pulled him towards the car, Harry was effortlessly carrying his trunk with the other.

"Mom! This is Harry, Harry, this is my mother, Selena." Harry smiled at the attractive middle aged women sitting in the passenger side seat. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He lowered his gaze and instead of shaking the hand she presented, he effortlessly rolled her knuckles upward and kissed them. Hermione's mother blushed slightly at the formalities.

"You never mentioned his old world manners Hermione. Such chivalry is rarely seen these days."

"Harry is a bit old fashioned mom." She grinned up at him.

"**You haven't told her that we are going out yet have you?" **Hermione visibly twitched at the voice that appeared in her head.

"Is that one of you o' so many secrets?" She whispered it as they walked around the side of the car to deposit Harry's trunk in the back.

"It might be, I was curious as to how you would react." She gave him a quizzical look.

"Can we go both ways?"

"**Yes."**

"**Cool." **Hermione grinned at him and pecked him on the lips while her mother was still out of view before scampering over to the passenger's side of the car. "Mom, can Harry Drive?" Her mother gave her a stern look.

"Are you being serious?" Hermione nodded and eyed Harry from around the car.

"Harry has magical insurance, don't you Harry? It travels with him were ever he goes."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, Mrs. Granger, I happen to have my card right here." He smirked and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. As Hermione watched on in utter amazement, Harry simply waved his hand over the paper and transfigured it into two cards, a driver's license and an insurance card.

"**How did you do that?!"**

Harry smirked at her, "**Majic."**

"**Majic?" **Hermione's eyebrows knitted together.

"**Yes, it is an older Germanic form of wandless magic."** Hermione put her hands on her hips, Selena looked between the two in utter confusion.

"**Is this one of those secrets too?"**

"**Of Course."** Harry stepped around to the front of the car again and showed Selena the Cards, "See, I have all the necessary paper work, but I'll only drive if you're comfortable with the idea."

Selena frowned slightly but nodded her head. "Alright, if Hermione trusts you than I think I can trust you." She unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the door and climbed into the back.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "**How did you get her to do that?"**

Hermione grinned at him. "**A little wandless compulsion charm is all."**

"**Really? wandless magic at your age? That is rather impressive."**

"**Honestly Harry, you just did something at least ten times harder a minute ago, a little compulsion charm is nothing to brag about."**

"**That may be true, but I am older than you and my particular form of wandless majic is a bit different." **She sighed but conceded to his point.

"Alright Mr. Potter, Show me what you got." Harry smirked before climbing in and starting the car.

"Hang on, you're going to be in for a rough ride!"

On that note, He gunned the accelerator and peeled out of the drive way.

The following day, Selena was still dizzy from the frantic drive home, he may be fast, but she had to admit that he knew what he was doing. She was currently sitting at the kitchen table as Harry prepared a huge breakfast before they were do to catch there fight at eleven o' clock.

Hermione came staggering down the stairs and plopped into the seat next to her mother.

"Good Morning sleeping beauty." Hermione just grunted and allowed her head to slide forward and collide with the table.

"Ow."

Harry chuckled to himself and flipped the bacon one more time before turning off the eye that he was currently scrambling eggs on. Hermione looked up just as Harry turned around and nearly fell out of her chair laughing at him.

"What?"

"T-that is the funniest thing that I have ever seen!" Harry was wearing a pink flowery apron that said 'Girl Power' in big bubble letters. He placed his hands on his hips, doing a rather effective impersonation of his aunt.

Hermione went into another reel of giggles, unable to help herself, Selena joined her. The two were soon leaning against each there for support. Harry grinned at the two and pulled the apron off as he turned to cut off the oven.

"MMM, that smells good." Hermione continued to let a giggle or to too escape every now and then as Harry ladled everyone's plates with a small tower of morning delicacies. Dan, Hermione's father, chose that particular moment to drift into the kitchen, still drooling slightly from sleep.

"Food, good." Harry laughed and placed a plate topped with food under his nose on the table. Dan gave a thankful look and quickly tucked in. Harry smiled as he sat down next to Hermione and pulled a flask from around his hip, ala Moody.

"Harry? Is that alcohol?!" Harry just ginned at her.

"Nope, its O negative, want some?" The elder grangers looked at each other for a moment and then looked at Hermione and Harry. "What?"

"Do you mean as in blood?" Harry grinned at her.

"Yep, that's right b-l-o-o-d, blood."

"And why are you drinking it?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm hungry and it tastes good."

"Riiight, thanks but no thanks." Dan eyed Harry in an odd way.

"No, Harry isn't a vampire dad, can I try some?" Harry nonchalantly handed her the flask as her parents stared on in a daze.

"Let's ignore that, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me." Hermione smacked her lips in shock as she drank the liquid.

"That's really blood."

"Of course it is, what else would it be?" She just shook her head and handed him the flask back.

"**Why are you drinking blood, your **_**aren't **_**a vampire right?"**

"**No I am not a vampire, I will tell you in Albania." **Hermione sighed in slight frustration, her curiosity was starting to get the better of her.

"**Alright if you insist."**

"**Good, now finish you breakfast, we have to be at the airport in one hour." **He smirked at her as he took another swig from the flask, Hermione just giggled a little and began eating again.

Fin.

Okay, I know that chapter sucked, but it was the best I could do under the circumstances. They will be in Albania next chapter and they might meet someone unexpected. Please read and review, I know this chapter was slow and little more than a filler, but I promise more action in the next chapter, actually, there will a lot more fighting in the coming chapters, Harry isn't going to get the vacation that he wanted, oh as a note, the Kashki cannot regenerate blood as effectively as most races, so they compensate by being able to convert blood into there own, they can also use this technique to convert others. Harry is still a little drained from his fight with Voldie and that seemed as good a place as any to slip that little fact in about them, as for Hermione, she thought he was joking, even though she isn't repulsed by the taste of blood, please read and review I greatly appreciate it.

-Lukan Marvolo.


	6. Conversations

Okay guys, I'm here, I know that is has been a while, but I did warn you that I couldn't update whenever I wanted, sorry again, on with the story.

I do not own Harry Potter or the Poem about Beowulf.

"Speech" **Wandless Magic "Mind Speech" **_Parceltounge/different language._

Harry sighed to himself, as he placed his bag on the floor of his hotel, his gaze turned to rest on Hermione. The brunette witch had somehow convinced her parents into letting them share one room while they took the other. "I still don't know how you did it."

"It wasn't that hard Harry, they would never think that innocent little Hermione would ever do anything impure with a boy, besides they want some alone time and neither of us should be scarred with something like that." Harry laughed and opened his bag to begin putting away clothing. "Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?" He turned to look at her and still managed to continue unpacking.

"Do you think it is safe enough for you to tell me what is going on now?" Harry sighed and stopped what he was doing, he stood and walked over towards Hermione. He gently placed his hands on her arms and guided her towards the bed.

"You may want to sit down, this could take some time." Hermione plopped down onto the bed and made herself comfortable.

"I would like to start be saying that I am the same person that you have spent the last several years of school with, I am not an imposter that kidnapped and killed Harry Potter."

"So your not Harry Potter?" She frowned as she gazed up at him.

"No, Harry died when he was just a baby, several months before Voldemort attacked his Parents."

"Okay, if your not Harry then who are you?"

"My name is Beowulf, and I was born in the year three hundred A.D. in what is now known as Rome."

Hermione's eyes widened but in curiosity, not fear.

"I am part of a very powerful demonic race known as the Kashki. We have existed for several thousand years after the father of our race, Kashke, was destroyed by a knight. His power would not dissipate so it formed itself into our race to compensate for the loss of a host. I was one of Merlin's pupils in the dark ages, he taught me the magic needed to defeat Grendel and his mother."

"So the poem is true, I thought it said you died." He looked at him in a concerned way, as his he might suddenly kill over.

"That was my idea, what better way to make an exit than to fake your own death."

She looked relieved but still very Curious. "What have you been up to these last eighteen centuries?"

"Mostly, I have been hunting demons and dark wizards, ended up making a little trip to hell for the first one."

"How did you do that?"

"An advanced ritual allowed me to prevent the apocalypse back in the fourteenth century. I also spent some time helping the founders of Hogwarts turn it into a school." Hermione's eyes lit up.

"That's why you always call Hogwarts your second home." He just smiled and nodded.

"You know, Salazar really isn't that bad of a bloke, Dumbledore encourages the hat to be a bit biased."

"So he didn't go around slaughtering muggleborns?" Harry just grinned at her.

"No, as a matter of fact, Godric liked them less then he did, Helga and Rave were indifferent though."

"Rave? Didn't you call me that when you were staying in the hospital wing?" Harry gave her a sheepish look.

"We were kind of an item back when they were still remodeling Hogwarts." Hermione's face held a large margin of shock.

"You dated Rowena Ravenclaw?!" He laughed at her expression and began to elaborate.

"I was the one that taught her Legillmency, helped her invent Occumulency to." Hermione's face took on a rather serious appearance.

"Did you guys ever…" She dropped off and frowned a slight blush crept across her cheeks.

"I will for go the Ron response, did we ever make love?" Her blush deepened but she nodded all the same.

" Well we were an item for nearly twenty-five years." He let her figure it out on her own.

"Twenty-five years!?" Harry grinned again.

"Well, I am sort of immortal for the most part, twenty-five years isn't that long." Her eyes became down cast and she appeared self conscience. Harry saw this and intercepted her train of thought. "Hey, don't compare yourself to Rave alright, you are a wonderful person, and lets face it, hot. You don't have a damn thing to worry about, I'm not going to go off behind your back just because your not ready for something, besides, you are young, barely fifteen if my memory serves right, no need to rush things. I have accumulated a vast amount of patients in my increasingly long life, so relax okay?"

Hermione flashed him slightly teary and thankful smile. "So, why didn't it work out between you to?" A shadow fell across Harry's face and he frowned in old sadness.

"She died, killed by one of Grendel's followers, since it occurred I have been hunting demons and dark wizards alike."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." "**Nice one Hermione," **she scolded herself and looked up as Harry laughed slightly.

"I can read your thoughts, remember love?" Hermione blushed slightly.

"Don't worry, that happened a long time ago, the wounds are nothing but scars now. I did manage to kill her murderer though." Hermione's curiosity was back with vengeance.

"Really, who was it?" Harry chuckled slightly.

"I'm sure you'll get a laugh out of this, Cassius Snape."

"Snape?!"

"Yep." She gave him an astonished look.

"That's why you hated him even before the grudge war started."

"Yeah, I have never really gotten along with many Snapes throughout history." Suddenly Harry frowned and began rubbing his temples. Hermione gave him a concerned look.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry's frown deepened and he nodded.

"Vampires just entered the hotel."

Fin.

Yea I know abrupt ending, but at least I set it up for a good action scene next chapter, once again, I am terribly sorry about the wait, but with summer here, I will hopefully be able update more often, I suppose I could use the same excuse as last time, this time she broke up with me, I'm pretty sure that I pissed her off when I laughed when she did it, and no one can figure out why she did, oh well, and again I am sorry that it is so short I will try to make the next one longer. Read and review please, remember, the faster you review the sooner I'll update.

Peace.

Lukan.


	7. Lets kick ass the muggle way!

You people keep inspiring me, every time I check there are several new reviews waiting to be read, okay people, here we go

"Speech" **mind talk/Parceltounge/wordless magic.**

"Vampires?!" Harry stood from his place on the bed and quickly began pacing in thought.

"Hermione, I want you to go and tell your parents to stay in their room, don't tell them why, just let them know that something has come up that we need to look into. After that, return here and I will be giving you a crash course in a curtain breed of dark creatures." Hermione's outburst was quickly forgotten as she made her way across the room and out into the hall way.

Harry hurried over to one of his still packed bags and quickly opened it. Several cases were neatly lined up inside it, he grabbed the one labeled 'vampyre' and pulled it out. He set the case on the bed and opened it. A dozen silver stakes went across the top of the case, three vials of holy water rested within the cushioned case and three crosses lay next to them. Finally, a rather large magnum revolver rested on the right side of the case, two boxes of ammunition were in next to it, one of them was labeled 'wolves' while the other was labeled 'bats.' Harry took out the revolver and bats shell box, he quickly loaded the gun and pulled out the thigh holster that had been resting beneath the weapon. He strapped on the holster and slid the gun into place.

He also took a vial of holy water, one cross, and half of the stakes. These items were slid into several specialized pouches on his belt, the stakes were on the back of his belt pointing downward.

Hermione burst through the room and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what Harry was doing. "Are you going to kill them?" Harry looked up at her and smiled.

"Normally no, I tend to enjoy the company of vampires, they are cousins to the Kashki, but this particular group is made up of rogues, vampires that have betrayed their clan. They are very dangerous and are more then likely going to terrorize this hotel when the opportunity presents itself. But you and I are going to distract them and hopefully lead them off into the nearby forest where we can dispose of them without giving the locals to much trouble."

"wouldn't the muggles around here freak out and become terrified if they saw you leading away a group of blood thirsty vampires?" Harry chuckled slightly before answering.

"Vamps are common around here, even muggles know about them, you have to remember that we are a lot closer to Romania now, and vampires practically spew forth from that place. They will be little more than thankful when we remove them, actually, I could probably get us free accommodations for getting rid of them if they are harassing the hotel. And finally, we are getting rid of them, not me." Hermione's eyes grew wide at what he was saying.

"Your letting me come with you ?" Harry's grin widened.

"Yep, your strong and tough, you have some combat experience and you are going to need all of what you can handle if you plan on hanging out with me very often." Hermione smiled and crossed the room before leaning down and locking lips with her immortal boyfriend. After a moment she had to come up for air and locked eyes with Harry.

"Thank you for letting me help, you seemed to have loosened up since you started getting your abilities back." Have flashed her a goofy smile.

"I have Rave, besides you're a big girl, and I plan on teaching you how to defend yourself." He spun her around to face his case of goodies, her back was pressed up against his chest and he had his arms protectively wrapped around her waist.

"Lets get you suited up, shall we?" Harry pulled out he remaining stakes and conjured a thigh holster for them, he slid them around her right leg before conjuring a smaller copy of his own belt and secured it around her waist, inserting the remaining holy water as he did so. Finally, he tide one of the crosses around her neck.

"Remember, through the heart or not at all, the holy water will work like acid. Now, lets go kick some vampire ass." The pair stood and made their way out of the room.

Fin.

(Just joking.)

When they reached the lobby, the first thing Harry noticed was the lack of a vamp look out. "**These guys are new, they aren't even checking for any hunters or a slayer, and those are very prominent in this area."**

"**Really? What is the difference?"**

"**Hunters are humans that track down dark creatures, they only receive their powers through rituals. Slayers are naturally drawn to fighting demons, they are predominantly women, not all, but the majority are. And they aren't necessarily human either."**

Hermione nodded in understanding and continued to watch the vampires that Harry had pointed out to her. Harry himself stalked forward towards the front desk. He began whispering to the man up front and discreetly motioned towards the leader of the vamps.

The man at the front desk nodded fearfully and pressed a button under his station. As he did so, Harry spun on his heels and buried a stake in one of the vamp's chest. This got every human in the lobby to effectively move as the vamp exploded in a shower of ash. The button the man pressed was a delayed locking mechanism that activated when all humans had fled the area, apparently this hotel had been having a lot of undead problems recently.

Harry punched an approaching vampire in the jaw. dislocating it and sending him reeling backwards. He used his momentum from the punch to spin about and plant a kick on another vamp's chest. The undead hooligan was thrown backwards out the open door. Harry made his way outside and discreetly motioned Hermione to follow him. The young witch looked apprehensive for just a moment before following her badass boyfriend outside.

As soon as she stepped out of the hotel, the door swung shut and locked itself. Now the hotel's customers were safe. Hermione screamed and ducked as one of the Vampires, a young blond headed boy with a hint of a mustache, took a broad swing at her. She pulled out one of the stakes from it's leg holster and buried it in the fiend's heart. The vampire released a startled yelp before exploding in a shower of hot ash.

Harry rolled out of the way as one of the vampires swung at him with a short sword. The demon hunter brought up his revolver and expertly blocked the incoming blade in the nook that rested between the barrel and the cylinder. He stepped back and dodged another attack before blocking once more with the gun. Sparks arched through the air as Harry did this several more times before stepping back again and shooting the blade as it swung at him, the vampire faltered slightly as his weapon of choice was blown into two distinct pieces.

"Fuck!" The vampire looked up at Harry in an enraged snarl.

"Yes you are." The ancient teenager planted the barrel of his revolver directly between the vamp's eyes and violently separated the top half of his head from the lower half. Both pieces of the vampire exploded into plumes of hot ash as Harry turned and buried another stake in the vampire right behind him, causing him to copy his dead comrade.

Hermione buried her foot in the vampire's crotch and watched in morbid curiosity as he fell and began to convulse in pain. He opened his mouth in a blood curdling scream. The intelligent teenager simply took out a vial of holy water and poured it down his gullet. The vampire's screams turned into gurgles before cracks formed in his skin. Within moments he was nothing more than a pile of smoldering ash.

She looked up in just enough time to see Harry finishing off the last vampire with a well placed bullet. She blinked and noticed that he was covered in blood. For the briefest of moments she was slightly disgusted with the sight before a deep burning sensation began crawling up her stomach. She blinked again and shook her head, vainly attempting to rid herself of the sensation. She breathed deeply and noticed a rich, all most musk like, smell emanating from Harry.

Harry sheathed his revolver and turned to check on Hermione. Instantly the same burning that had assaulted his girlfriend flared within him. He blinked in surprise and pushed the feeling down with shear will power. It flared up, much stronger, when he caught her sent. Once again, begrudgingly, he forced the sensation away from himself.

"Hermione, I need you to calm down…" Harry was vainly attempting to keep her under control. **"I don't understand, she has went into blood lust, that only affects to species, mine, and the pile's of ash laying on the ground. Even if she has inhaled a large amount of vamp flakes, this shouldn't be happening."** He looked down at his blood splattered body. **"And that isn't helping either." **Just as he started to banish the blood, he was violently shoved to the ground. He looked up in a daze to see Hermione straddling him. "Hermione…" His reply was cut off by a pair of rough lips. Harry's desire flared up again with vengeance. He peered at her in a fog. "You shouldn't-"

He was cut off as she punched him directly in the jaw, instead of upsetting him, this did little more than increase his own blood lust. He growled and flipped her over, pinning her to the ground. Hermione gasped slightly. "You're hurting me… I like it." She grinned wickedly up at him and locked lips with the millennia old demon.

When they finally broke apart Harry peered deep into her crimson rimmed eyes as she peered into his. " We should stop, you're not ready…" Hermione just laughed.

"You talk to much." She leaned forward and pulled her mouth towards his one last time. His will broke and he gave in.

Fin.

Alright, another chapter done, and you got a taste for another aspect of the Kashki, blood lust. Normally this is a way for them to burn off excess adrenaline, obviously, Harry has reasonably good control over his. Hermione don 't. You can instantly tell when the sensation has overcome them by the tell tale red rings that form around the iris of their eyes. I hope you guys like this chapter, the next one will bring in an order member, one that just about everybody likes. If anyone is confused about something then please just drop me a line and I will attempt to answer your questions. Read and Review and I'll update again soon (hopefully)

-Lukan Marvolo.


End file.
